Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer
LakuitaBro01.2= Alex vs Cole.png|Bakalord What-if Death Battle Alex Mercer vs. Cole MacGrath.jpg|Venage237 AM vs CM.jpg|Simbiothero Death Battle 70000.jpg|Risto733 IMG 0389.jpg|Sharknado14 Cole MacGrath vs. Alex Mercer is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: InFamous VS Prototype! A huge video game rivalry is to be settled today! Will Cole MacGrath shock the Blacklight virus into submission? Or will Alex Mercer slice the Conduit into unrecognizable biomass? Interlude: Wiz: To be blessed with amazing powers sometimes isn't a blessing. You can do whatever you could want with them, but in the end, you may discover something truly awful about yourself. Boomstick: You could either become the hero you wanted or decide to be a dick to children. Hell, I'd fuck up an entire city if I had awesome powers too. Wiz: And that's exactly what our combatants today do for a living. Boomstick: Cole MacGrath, the Savior of Empire City. Wiz: And Alex Mercer, the Blacklight Virus given form. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Cole MacGrath: Alex Mercer: Fight: Empire City at Night Beneath the Mask (Rain) - Persona 5 and Rain Noises It was a cold night, around 1 AM in Empire City, a city in which was rebuilding itself after a massive explosion rocked the Historic District, a plague swept through all three of it's islands, and through all that, it survived. However there still were super powered humans, named Conduits, that were running around with newfound powers, ruling sections of the city whenever they pleased. However, one was fighting them all off and making an attempt to save the city. Harnessing electricity and ice, he'd destroy any Conduit that would try and do harm to another person. His name was Cole MacGrath. In the Neon District of Empire City, he traveled along rooftops, having received new intel of a new Conduit in a broken down old factory located in the Warren, he was on his way there. The Warren Cole arrived at the factory, studying his surroundings. The factory was a wreck, and that's not just talking about the busted windows, the smoke stack that was about to tip over into the harbor, or the plant life that has long since grown over all the brick. No, it was the blaring lights of the military trucks, all from the Marines, the blood splatter on the ground and on all the walls, and the corpses strewn everywhere. "What the hell happened here?" he pondered out loud as he slowed his pace to a crawl towards the cracked doors of the factory. Once inside, he punched a fuse box, turning all lights in the factory on. There were even more bodies and blood inside, so Cole put his best foot forward and followed the trail. At the end of the trail, he found a group of huddling Marine troops. "Aw shit it's the Terrorist!" one of them yelled out, and all seven trained their guns on him. Cole put his hands up "Woah guys c'mon I'm here to stop the Conduit!" One of the soldiers yelled out in pure fear "It's not a Conduit! It's not even alive!" McGrath gained a confused face, as another soldier continued on. "It's the Blacklight virus, it has form, it attacked us here at the factory." The soldiers lowered their weapons. Cole looked around. "Where'd it go?" he asked. The soldier in the middle of the group's head jerked up, looking straight into his eyes. "Here." He morphed into a slender, hooded figure, and instantly his arms turned into blades that sliced all the other soldiers into pieces. Then, he appeared to absorb them into himself, licking his lips. Cole went wide eyed and started to channel electricity through his arms. "Delicious." he grinned, blades beginning to form again on his arms. Cole could only yell "Who and what the FUCK are you?" Murder Your Maker - Prototype 2 "Alex Mercer, the Blacklight virus". Cole nodded, "Well let's see how you enjoy a little shock you little shit!" FIGHT! I'm My Own Master Now - MGR:R Neon District Moritifed - Max Anarchy Ravus Aeterna - Final Fantasy XV Results: Are you hyped for this fight? Hell yeah Hell no |-| Raiando - Necromercer= Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer Is a What-If? Death Battle collaboration between Raiando and Necromercer, it features Cole from InFamous and Alex from Prototype. ''Description'' InFamous VS Prototype, these two Superhuman beings from rival Open World games are about to fight to see who's the best Superhuman. ''Interlude'' Wiz: Through the generations, there have been lots of Superheroes in many shapes and forms. Boomstick: They usually start as being your average joe from the streets, but all the sudden they have Superpowers. Wiz: Like Cole MacGrath: The Savior of Empire City. Boomstick: And Alex Mercer: The Blacklight Virus, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Cole's Bio) ''Cole Amps Up (Raiando) ''Wiz: In The Empire City, Cole MacGrath was a simple Bike Messenger who was just minding his own business. He was also best friends with Zeke and Trish. Boomstick: But one day, when he was delivering the Ray Sphere, it ended up detonating as it caused a Massive Explosion that killed hundreds and destroyed the City, fortunately Cole MacGrath survived. Wiz: When he woke up, Cole found himself with new powers, he gainted Electric Powers! Boomstick: It was up to Cole to either use these powers for good or the bad. Wiz: Were going with Good Cole for this one, anyways Cole MacGrath has many ways of using his Electric Powers. Boomstick: He can shoot out basic electric projectiles that travel at great distances, throw Sticky Bombs that latch onto anything and stun them, he can also Grind on metallic surfaces like a certain cool Hedgehog. Wiz: Cole is very acrobatic as he got great parkour skills and even be able to Fly, he can even create Shields, a Grapple Hook, Shockwaves and even Telekinesis. Boomstick: He also got a thrusty Gigawatt Energy Blades for Melee combat and not to mention, he got Supernatural Senses like reading the minds of Dead people, foreseeing the future and spot anyone in disguise. Wiz: Electrokinesis is not the only ability Cole has, he also got such abilities like Cryokinesis. Boomstick: Now that was quite unexpected from a guy who mostly uses Electricity but he got totally Cool powers with it, Pun not intended. Wiz: Cole can shoot Ice Blasts, create an Ice Shield to block off projectiles, use Ice Leap to create a platform beneath him and jump off and use the Ice Barrier to create a Spiky Obstacle and he can walk on Water as Cole with electric abilities is fatal to it. Boomstick: On top of all these abilities, Cole got the powerful Ionic Abilities, with Ionic Drain he can suck his opponents life force out of them, Ionic Freeze surrounds Cole with Spiky Icicles, Ionic Vortex makes Cole create a Massive Tornado that sucks anything in it and finally his Ionic Storm makes Cole summon a Massive Lightning Strike around him to completely zap em off. Wiz: Cole is a powerful opponent to be reckoned with, he's capable of going up against the likes of the First Sons and it's leader Kessler. Boomstick: Kessler basically has Cole's Powers but stronger, in fact. Kessler IS Cole MacGrath from the future, he was also the person that ordered the Ray Sphere from Cole. Wiz: Cole is strong enough to sunk entire Aircraft Carriers with Lightning Bolts and not to mention, he went up against The Beast. Boomstick: And that guy was strong enough to Blast the Moon into pieces, however Cole has never shown such feat from himself, but still. He's fast enough to avoids Bullets, Lightning Blasts from Kessler and Black Holes from The Beast. Wiz: Cole himself is pretty durable, he's tough enough to survive Extreme Heat, such as taking explosions in the face and surviving The Beast's grasp, who's literally made of fire, has an impressive Regenerating Ability as he can survive Bullet wounds for example and is possibly comparable to Forced Conduits, who can regrow Limbs. Boomstick: And best of all, Cole has survived the very explosion that gave him powers, and that Explosion literally nuked an Entire City. Wiz: That is pretty impressive, i even made a Near Replica of the Ray Sphere to see if i could get those powers. Boomstick: Wiz, Don't! You know what happened last time when you made something that blew up out entire laboratory? And we had to pay lots of money to repair it. Wiz: I'm doing it for Science. Boomstick: WIZ NO-! (Wiz then detonates the Ray Sphere replica and blew up the entire Lab) PLEASE STAND BY (Wiz was seen with Electricity flowing through him while Boomstick looks unamused) Boomstick: Promise you never do that ever again. Wiz: Anyhow, despite Cole's pretty impressive abilities, he still has his own disadvantages. Boomstick: He can't carry any sort of firearms, as when he touches them, they end up blowing up, but that can come pretty handy when going up against anyone with Firearms. Wiz: Cole's Electric Abilities are also pretty limitied, as he needs to absorb some Electricity from his environment, if Cole is in a place with no Electricity. Boomstick: He can kiss his abilities goodbye. Wiz: While he's immune towards any Electric Attacks, he can still be harmed by the superior White Lightnings. Boomstick: Despite all of these, Cole MacGrath is still very impressive, he even crossed over in Street Fighter X Tekken and Playstation All Stars as he fought against the likes Ryu, Heihachi and Raiden. Oh and his Evil Self fought against the Fat frickin' Princess for some reason. Cole MacGrath: Powers don't kill people. Oh, no... it's the person behind the powers that kill people. (The Doors of Death Battle Slam Shut, finishing Cole's bio and open for Alex's bio) ''Alex Shapeshifts In (Necromercer) ''Wiz: Imagine if you woke up one day with no memory of who you were, where you are or how you got there. Boomstick: That really sucks. Wiz: Well, thats just the first day in the life of Alex Mercer. Alex then woke up and proceeded to break out of the facility that he was held in. Boomstick: Jeez. Anyway, turns out Alex had some Weird ass Powers which he discovred after he was attacked by a group called Blackwatch, a secret Government organazation meant to contain the Blacklight Virus. And apparently Alex just so happened to be infected with the Blacklight Virus. So, with no clue where he was why he was there and with a creepy ass government organazation on his ass Alex set out for anwsers. Wiz: We'll be touching his Backstory later on. Lets get to what you are all here for, Alex Mercer's powers and abilites. Boomstick: Alex can Shapeshift, Absorb Energy and infect other people thanks to the Blacklight Virus, he can harden his skin to near inpinatrable levels, and Alex also has insanely powerful regeneration. Wiz: Being a virus, Alex can corrupt entire cities with ease, No matter your willpower! Boomstick: Alex's Shapeshifting Powers can grant him other cool abilities for Hand-To-Hand combat, he can turn his hands into Razor Sharp Claws to slash up his enemies, a Blade that can slice n' dice through it's foes, as well as creating a Chain Whip that he can lash out on his foes and bring down Helicopters to the ground, look out Takeda and Ivy, there's a new whipper in the Town, and let's not forget that Alex can turn himself into a Spiky Cannonball. Wiz: With hardening up his Arms, he can create the Hammerfists to deal enormous damage and being able to destroy Tanks with ease, he can also create a Spiky Shield around him to ram on his foes, and not to mention Alex Mercer can somehow fly by lightening up his body. Boomstick: If we can have flying Penguins, Bobcats and Echidnas in fiction, why not some Shapeshifting Guy in a hoodie? Wiz: He's also got Parkour Skills as he's capable of climbing up walls with ease and he can Dive Bomb himself and cause a massive Shockwave around him. Boomstick: If those shapeshifting powers aren't enough, Alex is capable of consuming any being transform into them, as well as gaining their memories too, and i though Mario's Capturing ability was more disturbing. Now about all those memories, Alex was at one point hired for some Science stuff for Gentek and he was working on the Blacklight Project, which is a counterpart of Redlight, but due to Alex being a potential liability to the Blackwatch with the Virus, the elite Soldiers of Blackwatch silenced all the people who worked on the Blacklight Virus. Wiz: When the Blackwatch caught Alex Mercer, before they can shoot, Mercer unleashed the Blacklight Virus before he got gunned down. Alex died and in place took the Blacklight Virus. Boomstick: And thus the World now has to worry about this Shapeshifting Mess. Wiz: And if you think you can escape from Alex, he has Supernatural senses that can make him track down Viruses and Humans alike, he's even capable of moving fast enough to cause Sonic Booms. Boomstick: Alex Mercer can create an Armor around his body, it makes him more Stronger and Durable than ever, however Alex can't move fast in the Armor. But if that's not enough, after consuming Elizabeth, Alex can use his Evolved Form as it amplifies all of his Strenght, Speed and Durability even further, and coming with a bonus ability with Hive Mind as it allows Mercer to infect people to be able to Mind Control them. Wiz: Alex's most powerful Ability would be his Devastators, upon glowing in Red` Alex Mercer can dp these three moves. Boomstick: Tendrill Barrage makes Alex spread out bunch of Homing Tendrills all around his body, it's range is wide enough to cover the Time Square, or even cover the whole Manhattan. Wiz: GroundSpike Graveyard makes Alex slam the ground and cause bunch of Tendrills emerge from the Ground and impale anyone around his sight. Boomstick: And my personal favorite Devastator is gotta be the Critical Pain, where Alex unleashes a Massive wave of Tendrills with intense Air Pressure, it's very effective to take down a Singular target, it's like if Venom had the Kamehameha! Wiz: Alex Mercer is a really tough Virus to put down, like we mentioned before, he's capable of taking down Military Vehicles with ease and that includes Heavily Armored ones. Boomstick: Alex can even take down hulking Juggernauts and battled against the likes of Cross, Elizabeth Greene and James Heller. He also consumed 9 Evolved during the latter's battle and let's still not forget that his Tendrills can travel through the whole Manhattan. Wiz: Speaking of Elizabeth, she was capable of taking down Elite Soldiers in a blink of a Camera and she can even send powerful Shockwaves across the whole City-Block, Alex can even keep up with Roland who can create bunch of Mirages while running fast. Boomstick: Alex's regen ability is so tough that he can regenerate from any wounds, is completly Bulletproof and can survive incoming Missiles in the face, get blasted out of his apartment and a dive bombing himself from the tallest Building. Wiz: Alex took beatings from James Heller, who should be his Superior and he even survived a Nuke Explosion that is comparable to the Hiroshima Bombing, while that said explosion turned Alex into a puddle, he managed to fully regenerate himself like nothing happened. Boomstick: Is powerful for sure, but some of flaws include that he could still be consumed by another Blacklight Virus user, became a complete jerk in Prototype 2 and like many say, he's weak to Electricity. Say Wiz, why are we pitting up this guy against someone whose main ability Electricity? Wiz: To be fair, that was all from Cross' Stun Baton and Alex's should be able to overcome that Weakness at this point. Boomstick: Even with all these flaws, Alex is still a very dangerous Virus. Also when are we gonna get Prototype 3? Alex Mercer: The City's changing...and i'm changing with it. I can be anything, become anyone. Absorb every memory until i can remember who i am; and who...deserves my Wrath. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Alex's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) Who are you rooting for? Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer Who do you think will win? The Electric Hero of Empire City The Shapeshifting Threat of Manhattan ''Death Battle'' It was a Cloudy Day at Manhattan, the wind was blowing as the scene Zooms down to the City, we see the Civilians were walking around and minding their own business. But then the scene shifts towards a Tall Building, we see a man in Blue Jeans and a Black Hoodie, he opened his eyes as they glow red, he's no ordinary man, his name...is Alex Mercer. Alex jumps high in the air as he Divebombs on the Road, the impact caused a Shockwave that knocked many Cars and Humans away. People around Alex saw this and started to run in fear, the Hoodie Guy grew a pair of Claws as he rushes down towards his preys, he slashes down a bunch of Civilians into bloody pieces as he consumed them one by one. Then all the sudden a bunch of Military Vehicles like Tanks and a Helicopter arrived in to take down Alex. Super Soldiers came in with their firearms loaded and pointed towards the Biomass. Super Soldier: Fire at will. The Soldiers started to gun down Alex Mercer from all directions as it left bunch of Bullet holes on him, however Alex regenerates from the wounds as he smirks. He runs towards one of the Soldiers as he impales them in the Chest and Head, Alex lifts him as he tosses the Soldier on the others. More Super Soldiers surround Alex but he managed to get rid of them with a Spin Attack, the Tank blasts towards Alex and blows him up, however Mercer emerges from the Explosion as he grabs the Tank's barrel and started to spin it around, then he throws the Tank high in air and destroyed the Helicopter that was flying, it caused a Massive Explosion as the remaining Soldiers and Tanks tried to evade from Alex, but he uses the GroundSpike Grave and impales rest of the Super Soldiers. The City was in ruins from Alex Mercer's destruction, he was seen approaching towards a wounded personal as Alex was about to Consume, but then all the sudden a Lightning strikes down on a Alex as he gets electrified and knocked down. Alex Mercer: Ughh..who did that? As Alex looks above, he sees a man standing on top of a Building, he was a wearing a Black and Yellow jacket as electricity was flowing through his left palm, it was Cole MacGrath, he jumps down from the building and approaches towards Alex Mercer. Alex Mercer: Another insect to stomp on. Cole MacGrath: I've heard that there was a massive Outbreak in this city and it looks like you're the one that is causing it. Alex Mercer: This world is mine, I will be the one to Change this world and shape it in my image. Cole MacGrath: Heh, your powers are limited and it won't be long for me to beat you down. Then Cole charges up Electricity in his palms to battle against Alex. Cole MacGrath: Whatever it takes to beat a Conduit like you. Alex smirked as grows a pair of Sharp Claws again and does a fighting stance. Alex Mercer: Bring it on! Fight ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Cole and Alex is that both were once Normal humans before both got Supernatural Powers, both also come from an Open World Video Game that came around at 2009. *This is the third collaboration between Raiando and Necro, the first-two being Marx VS Mephiles and Mega Man Battle Royale. |-| Nkstjoa= "Okay, this is going to be my very last one. Like, for real this time." - Nkstjoa Cole MacGrath vs. Alex Mercer is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description InFamous VS Prototype! A decade-long debate between these superpowered open-world protagonists will finally be settled once and for all! Interlude (*cues Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates at 36 seconds*) Boomstick: I love me some open world games, but when I want to take a break from following the damn train, I especially dig the ones where you're a literal superhuman. Wiz: In 2009, these two super-powered sandbox games came out just two weeks apart, and for an entire decade, this debate between InFamous and Prototype's leading men has gone unanswered... until today. Cole_MacGrath_Interlude.png Boomstick: Cole MacGrath, InFamous' ELECTRIFYING Prime Conduit. Alex_Mercer_Interlude.png Wiz: And Alex Mercer, the Prototype. For this match-up, we will sticking exclusively to both characters at their peak prior to their final battles. Boomstick: Meaning no Beast powers or Evolved cronies. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Cole MacGrath (*cues Hypothetical Rundown Music - Insert Fictional Artist*) Wiz: Cole MacGrath was someone most would never notice: a simple bike courier making his living by delivering packages. Boomstick: Aside from his best friends Zeke and Trish, he really didn't care for anything else. He even dropped out of college just to piss off his folks. *sniffles* Livin' the dream, Cole. Pop-up: One of Cole's names in development was Dylan, which was changed due to similarities with the Marvel character Max Dillon, the electrical Spider-Man villain Electro. Boomstick: Then one day in New Yor... *coughs* I mean Empire City, Cole got a call to drop off a box, but when he got there, he was offered extra cash to open the package and hold what was inside. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some shiny glowy Poké Ball the size of a basketball, then BOOM!, a couple city blocks were toast. Wiz: If waking up in a crater wasn't bad enough for Cole, Empire City completely fell apart: a plague began to spread, forcing the government to place the whole city under quarantine. Boomstick: Oh, and crime was so out of control that the city's entire police force was almost completely absent. Wiz: But Cole didn't just survive the explosion: he was changed by it. He and his friends soon discovered he could interact with electricity without harm, absorbing and even utilizing it himself. Boomstick: So he practiced, becoming adept enough to stop armed gang members from stealing air-dropped food... but a guy on the TV put up a video showing Cole with the quote unquote "bomb", turning the city's people against him. And then someone from the FBI told Cole that it wasn't a bomb at all, but a device called the Ray Sphere that gave people superpowers. Oh, and it was made by a super-secret society called the First Sons. Sufficed to say, Cole had a lot on his plate to deal with that day alone, but luckily, he was more than up to the task of fighting to find the answers. Wiz: Cole was practically a master at parkour and with his newfound abilities, he could navigate both rooftops and the sewers with utter ease. Boomstick: But now let's get to Cole's bread-and-butter: electricity. He has his basic bolts, ranging from single and multi-shots to rapid fire, blasts to push foes and objects back or even cause them to levitate, grenades that stick, multiply, chase after, and electrocute before detonation, and his hard-hitting rockets. My favorite's the Redirect Rocket, which may spiral, making it hard to hit things with, but if Cole fires bolts at something, it comes flying straight at them with all fury like... well... a rocket. Wiz: He can also utilize an ability called Kinetic Pulse to lift objects above him, then launch them forward with kinetic energy for an explosion upon impact. Boomstick: Anything from trash cans to cars, he can lift them. And he can even stand on top of the object he's lifting to lift himself up too. Wiz: But Cole's powers aren't exclusively for long-range offense. He can ride power lines and rails to get around a city quickly, or use the tops of cars to be given a massive electrical jump upward. Boomstick: And if that and climbing aren't getting him to the tops of buildings fast enough, he has the Lightning Tether. Think of it like Batman's grappling hook: he fires and it pulls him straight towards his destination. Oh, and hey, DC Comics made an InFamous comic. How about that? Wiz: Another technique, the Lightning Hook, essentially does the opposite: pulling objects and even people to him, including those he can lift with Kinetic Pulse such as cars. Boomstick: And he can project static electricity from his hands while in midair to slow down his descent and glide to a lower rooftop. But should his enemies be below him, Cole can charge up the Thunder Drop to unleash a shockwave upon impact with the ground. Wiz: While taking aim, Cole can focus and slow his perception of time with Precision. And his Polarity Wall is a unique and defensive ability that can both stop bullets. Pop-up: While in Precision, Cole's perception of time is slowed three times, or 200%. However, Cole's movements are slowed in Precision as well save for his bolts. Boomstick: Not only that, but blocked shots turn into energy for Cole to use. And while this ability requires a transformer box... the electricity kind, not the Hasbro toy... the Tesla Missile can be remote-controlled by Cole into whatever he needs it to hit, be it another transformer or, y'know, enemies. Wiz: All of Cole's abilities run on the electricity reserves in his system and overuse can drain him too quickly, leaving him unable to use any of them. Thankfully, Cole can always track sources of electricity and even enemies with Radar Pulse. Boomstick: So... like sonar? Wiz: Like sonar. He can also use something akin to a psychic vision on a deceased individual, seeing their last moments, and leaving a trail for him to track their killers. Boomstick: Man, Cole would make a killing in the detective business! Well, when the fighting's all said and done, he heals injured civilians with Pulse Heal, straps foes to the ground with Arc Restraint, and on those days where he's thirsty for electricity and can't wait, he can just say "Screw it!" and absorb the electricity of a defeated enemy with Bio Leech. Wiz: And in case Cole needs to get up close and personal, his seemingly normal punches and kicks are greatly enhanced with electricity. Boomstick: If that doesn't cut it, he can charge up even more power for the Gigawatt Blades. But his sole melee weapon, and his favorite, is the Amp. ---- (*Wizard and Boomstick are shown with the latter holding the Amp and a log in front of him*) Boomstick: Built by his best buddy Zeke, Cole can channel his electricity into this doohickey for even more powerful strikes. *points at self* But not this guy! Just watch! (*He swings the Amp into the log, but instead of splitting it, he simply puts a small crack in it before dropping the amp due to his hands shaking from the impact.*) Boomstick: Damn it! Guess I do need electricity powers after all! Wiz: Indeed. Now then... Boomstick: But wait...! (*He takes out the Ray Sphere to Wizard's surprise.*) Boomstick: Imma get me some super powers with this. Wiz: ...except the Ray Sphere doesn't exactly give powers to just anyone. In the InFamous world, Conduits, or humans with special powers, often take time for their abilities to awaken. Boomstick: Ah, like those Mutant X-Men people from Marvel Comics! So the Ray Sphere just gives them their powers early. Wiz: Yes... at the cost of all non-Conduits nearby the user. Boomstick: I can live with that. Now let's get us some powers! (*He gets ready to squeeze the Ray Sphere.*) Wiz: Just one problem with that: those without the Conduit gene can't hope to utilize the Ray Sphere's power themselves, just like the time Zeke attempted to gain powers for himself. Boomstick: ...so you're saying I don't have the Conduit gene? Wiz: I checked and you don't... and neither do I. (*Boomstick was saddened by this, but tried to play it off by putting a hand over Wizard's shoulder.*) Boomstick: It's alright, Wiz. We'll get by. ---- Wiz: Cole's search for answers and eventual determination to save Empire City led him to a fateful battle with the First Son's leader Kessler, who happened to have electrical powers of his own. Boomstick: Strap yourselves in, folks. See, Kessler doesn't just happen to have Cole's same power set: Kessler WAS Cole from an alternate future who chose not to use his powers to help others, resulting in a massive beast called "the Beast" annihilating everything. So Future Cole here traveled back in time and all the awful shit he did was to ensure Cole was ready. Wiz: ...while also unintentionally causing an incurable plague with the Ray Sphere called "the Plague". Boomstick: And murdering his own future wife Trish. Good going there, Kessler. Wiz: His quest to be ready for the Beast led him to New Marais, where he came across the agent Kuo, who also had the Conduit gene. Boomstick: Long story short, Kuo unlocked her ability to conjure ice, and then after finding a device that allowed the transfer of abilities between Conduits, she and Cole used it to try swapping powers with each other. Kuo didn't really get anything out of it, but Cole gained a cool new power set to call upon. Wiz: Cole can create shards of ice to launch with his blasts, grenades and rockets that trap humans in ice on contact, a pillar for launching himself upward... Boomstick ...and a shield of frost... the Frost Shield. But when outnumbered or facing a powerful foe, Cole can call upon these show-stoppers: the Ionic Vortex is basically an electrical tornado of death that sucks just about anything into it, while Ionic Freeze creates a trail of ice spikes that freeze enemies... and not civilians. That's handy. Wiz: But by far his most powerful are his Lightning and Ionic Storm. Both involve Cole summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky with a force all but guaranteed to down nearly any enemy. Boomstick: And the former of which Cole can steer himself. And if he needs even more power, he has Karmic Overload. While it costs karma to use, it gives Cole unlimited juice for a short time. Wiz: On his journey to becoming a full-fledged superhero, Cole's performed some exceptional feats. He's taken on gangs like the Reapers and Dust Men, First Sons soldiers, various swamp monsters, and a mercenary army of Ice Conduits. Boomstick: Oh, and he liberated two whole cities from their captors. No biggie, really. Wiz: He's fought several high-tier Conduits, like the mentalist Alden Tate, who could throw a bus onto the top of a tall building and craft a giant body out of junk to pilot, and Joseph Bertrand, who could mutate normal humans into swamp monsters and transform himself into a massive fifty story behemoth. Boomstick: At his most powerful, Cole has managed to fire off super-heated bolts that can punch a hole through the hull of an aircraft carrier, sank said carrier with Lightning Storm, and even damaged the Beast. Wiz: The Beast once had its body destroyed by a nuclear missile. Wiz: The missile's creator, Sebastian Wolfe, stated the weapon to have a payload of 51 kilotons. That's over two and a half times more powerful than the Hiroshima bomb. Boomstick: And Cole's a tough cookie too. He's been thrown through a wall, had a steel beam fall on him head-first, and was hit by eye beams from the Conduit David Warner that sent him flying. Wait a second... David Warner... *excited gasp* Wiz: He's not one of the Warner Brothers! Boomstick: Aww. Pop-up: Cole was once run over by a freight truck, but woke up a few days later with only minor injuries. This took place prior to the events of the first inFamous. Boomstick: Plus, Cole's gotten up after having a bomb go off in front of him... Boomstick: ...which isn't all that surprising since he was in the middle of an explosion that destroyed 6 city blocks! Wiz: But Cole does have several weaknesses: submerging himself in large bodies of water will electrocute him, and one deep enough could actually kill him. Boomstick: Weakness #2: Cole hears and sees metal gates close around him, trapping him. Bertrand: It's nothing special, but it'll stop your lightning. Boomstick: Cole has some trouble firing through fences and gates, which some of his foes have used to their advantage. Wiz: Also, Cole is not invincible. His durability is entirely dependent on a constantly supply of electricity. Should he take damage, Cole will need to recharge from nearby electrical sources to keep up his healing factor. Boomstick: He can heal from bullet wounds, sure, but he ain't Wolverine. And should Cole be completely drained, enough well-placed shots can put this Conduit down the same as any other man. Wiz: But even for a hero with just a career of only a few months, Cole would go on accomplish the impossible: defeating the Beast and curing the entire world of the Plague once and for all... by sacrificing his own life. Boomstick: *sniffles* That Cole MacGrath. He may have lasted only half as long, but he truly did glow twice as bright. Cole: See, powers don't kill people. Oh no. *extends the Amp and charges it with electricity* It's the person behind the powers... that kill people. Alex Mercer (*cues Hypothetical Rundown Music 2 - Insert Fictional Artist*) Alex: They call me a killer. A monster. A terrorist. I'm all of these things. Wiz: Alexander J. Mercer was a fairly withdrawn intellectual, trusting no one and without friends. Boomstick: Probably because he had a bit of a crummy upbringing, being in foster care years and having to be a parental figure to his younger sister Dana due to a lack of any good parental figures. But hey, Alex found his calling in science, so after earning his doctorate degree... for genetics, not poultry science like yours truly... he went to work at a research company called Gentek. Wiz: Alex excelled in his new surroundings, his work on viruses and altering genes years ahead of his co-workers. Boomstick: Yeah, speaking of viruses, his usual work load included a supposed cure for diseases that was actually meant to rewrite the DNA of living creatures. Y'know, fair shady shit, but Alex was pretty much okay with all of it... that is until his fellow scientists began getting "mysteriously" killed. Wiz: Gentek was under investigation and, fearing potential leaks, attempted to cover it up. He sent Dana a laptop containing information about his work, then fled Gentek for his life. But his body would end up at Penn Station, which became Ground Zero for a massive biological event: the spread of the Blacklight Virus. Boomstick: Alex Mercer was dead... but then he found himself in a morgue with a splash of amnesia and freaky superpowers to boot. Pretty convenient since Manhattan soon went under quarantine and became a total war zone. Not only were people starting to turn into monsters, but the government black ops group Blackwatch's solution to stopping the virus' spread was to basically murder whoever they pleased, whether they were infected or not. Wiz: The virus completely changed Alex: his entire physical being, including his own clothes, had become biomass, the building blocks that make up all living creatures, which he can alter at will. ---- (*Wizard and Boomstick watch clips of Alex Mercer*) Boomstick: Ah, but now he's stuck wearing that jacket and hoodie forever... which is what I would've said if he couldn't take on the appearance of others! So what, does he just look at them and then pull a Mystique or T-1000? Wiz: No... actually, he... (*Boomstick sees several clips of Mercer absorbing individuals*) Boomstick: He's eating them! And then he's going to eat me! (*A fly lands on Boomstick's head as the camera zooms in on his face.*) Boomstick: OH MY GODDDDDD!!! ---- Wiz: And that's only the half of it: with every person he consumes, Alex takes on all their memories. Imagine: an entire lifetime suddenly brought into your consciousness. Boomstick: Complete with tons of really awkward memories he doesn't want to talk about, I'm sure. He probably has a separate file for them. Pop-up: Aside from standard enemies, Mercer has absorbed 131 individuals whose memories he draws from. Wiz: More importantly, Mercer obtains the memories of his target's training, giving him the skillsets of potentially hundreds of combatants. Everything from close-quarters and marksmanship to combat tactics and knowledge. Boomstick: Give Alex an automatic weapon, grenade, or rocket launcher and he'll put that to good use. Same goes with whatever tanks or helicopters he decides to commandeer. Wiz: But Alex didn't accomplish everything with just firearms and vehicles: he learned to weaponize himself, transforming his own arms into a variety of instruments of death. Boomstick: He can turn his hands into four-fingered claws, which can slice through flesh and bone with ease. Not only can he cut up close with it, but he can even have them travel underground and impale from a distance. Wiz: What Alex's Hammerfists lack in speed, they make up for with powerful strikes. Boomstick: With them, he can slam down on his elbow hard enough to smash armored vehicles, and can even toss himself forward fist-first like a torpedo of pain. Wiz: His barbed Whipfist easily grants Alex the most range of all his other transformations, complete with a spear-like point. Boomstick: For those moments where he wants to do his Scorpion impression. Or he can pull himself towards larger foes or helicopters. And that's when he's not swinging it around him like a chain blade of death. And speaking of blades... THE Blade is perhaps his deadliest close range weapon for mano-a-mano, especially against larger enemies and vehicles. Pop-up: Mercer could only use one weapon transformation at a time in the original Prototype, but in the 2nd game, he is shown dual-wielding two at once. Wiz: The virus also increased his strength and speed dramatically. He can lift cars with ease and run so much that only military helicopters could keep up with him. Boomstick: Not to mention his agility. He can leap stories and long distances in a single jump, and can climb the sides of buildings... or he can just give gravity the middle finger and just RUN UP THEM!!! Where have I seen that before? (*Clips of similar actions from Hulk: Ultimate Destruction and Prototype are shown side-by-side*) Boomstick: Oh yeah... the same people that made Prototype also made a Hulk game. Wiz: Alex can glide, dash forward, and even recover from being thrown back while in midair. Boomstick: And if you don't see him, you're definitely in trouble because Alex can sure as hell see you. His Infected and Thermal visions can see through smoke and even some obstacles. Wiz: Mercer's quest for answers didn't end in the way he had hoped. Boomstick: Turns out when Alex fled Gentek, he took a vial containing a virus he was working on with him as insurance to keep him alive, but when he was cornered by armed soldiers at Penn Station and, knowing he was dead meat, he threw it to the ground. So the mastermind behind the outbreak... was himself. '' '' Wiz: And he's even speculated that the Alex Mercer we know is not actually Alex Mercer. That the virus took over the deceased Mercer's body and simply possesses his memories. Boomstick: ...huh. Well I'm just gonna keep calling him Alex Mercer, then. While this couldn't protect Mercer from the truth, the Shield covers him from the front, stopping a variety of attacks from even getting to him. Not only does it do all this without hindering his speed one bit, he can ram through crowds and obstacles with it. CHARGING STAR!!! Wiz: But enough damage or attacks from more powerful weapons or enemies can shatter it, requiring it to fully regenerate before being used again. This isn't the case with his Armored form. Boomstick: The Armor covers Alex's entire body, greatly reducing damage all-around. Sure, he loses a bit of speed and agility when using it, but who cares when you can turn into a walking tank? Wiz: And should Mercer require even more strength, Musclemass greatly increases the power of melee strikes and thrown objects. Boomstick: 'roided Mercer's punches can turn a human into paste and objects thrown hit harder and actually travel faster. Even landing from jumps are powered up to create shockwaves. And did I mention he can use Force Push? Boomstick: Because he kinda can. Wiz: But Alex's deadliest attacks by far are his Devastators. Tendril Barrage can impale foes all around Alex, as does Groundspike Graveyard from below. Boomstick: Kinda like a beefier version of the ground spike technique his claws have. But then there's Critical Pain, which locks onto and crushes a single target for maximum punishment. Critical Pain... that name would be great for a wrestling move. Wiz: With all these abilities, Alex Mercer would more than prevail against Blackwatch and the Infected. He's defeated beasts like the Hunters, Hydras, and Elizabeth Greene, who was basically the mother of the virus. Boomstick: He also fought Robert Cross, a Blackwatch specialist who was trained to fight people like Mercer, and these freakishly massive Super Soldiers. Look at the size of those guys! Wiz: These Super Soldiers were injected with a variant of the virus, granting them improved muscle growth and healing factors. And if that wasn't enough, bulletproof plating was molded to their soft muscle tissue. Boomstick: That's some Weapon X shit right there! And these guys could go toe-to-toe with Alex. Wiz: He's smashed through a two-foot thick steel door, destroyed military bases, and broke into the Hive when not even Blackwatch alone was capable of doing so. Boomstick: And Alex is ridiculously tough. He went into his apartment, only to have it blow up in his face, fell to the streets below, and just kept going. He can be inside of an exploding tank or helicopter, and just continue fighting almost like nothing happened. Wiz: Mercer hardly even flinches from bullets, and has been stabbed repeatedly with a combat knife seemingly without any pain from it. Boomstick: Even a slice to his throat hardly seemed to do a thing to him. And then there was that time Mercer got caught in a nuclear explosion. Wiz: Blackwatch's final solution for stopping the infection was to nuke all of Manhattan. Destroying the entire island city would require over 68 kilotons of TNT. Boomstick: One of the Infected called the Supreme Hunter theorized he could have survived the impending explosion if he consumed Alex first. Well after killing him, Mercer flew the bomb away from the city, but couldn't escape the detonation, reducing him to a puddle. But eh, his biomass just ate a crow and he grew his whole body back. Wiz: He may have saved Manhattan that day, but Mercer's thoughts on humanity soured as time went on. He became convinced that the infection he stopped was the key to saving humanity: by having them all joined as one hive mind. Boomstick: But since he didn't have any Pym Particles, he went back to Penn Station a year later and single-handedly started a new outbreak from the same Ground Zero as the first. Boomstick: He infected several individuals with his gifts by hand, turning them into Evolved, and used them to infiltrate Blackwatch and Gentek themselves to further his goal. Nothing could stop him... Wiz: Until he came across the soldier James Heller, who intrigued Alex enough to infect him... and who would become his undoing. Boomstick: Heller evolved at a far more rapid rate than Alex anticipated and went right to work taking down Mercer's operation. By the time Alex realized what Heller was doing and tried to stop him, Heller couldn't even be consumed by him thanks to the virus combined with his unique genes. Even after consuming eight of his own Evolved followers to power himself up, Alex just couldn't defeat him. Wiz: Mercer is incredibly durable, but consistent damage to his biomass will require him to consume others to heal. And prolonged combat with someone his equal, like Heller, can leave him unable to repair his body. Pop-up: Alex also cannot consume deceased individuals. Gentek's founder took advantage of this by committing suicide, preventing Mercer from getting his memories. Boomstick: Tougher targets can't be consumed right away, requiring Alex to soften them up first, and even he isn't immune to his own technique, which led to Heller consuming him when all was said and done. But Alex wasn't actually that torn up about it: he even welcomed Heller to the top of the food chain. Wiz: Anti-hero or villain, man or virus, Alex Mercer is nothing short of terrifying. Those who would stand in his way will become a part of him. Alex: What have I become? Something less than human. But also something more. DEATH BATTLE! Cole_MacGrath_Alex_Mercer_SET.png|Nkstjoa (Comic Variant) Cole_MacGrath_Alex_Mercer_SET_Variant.png|Nkstjoa (Comic Variant 2) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- A sign read: Blackwatch Empire City Division The outside of this military facility was completely trashed and the pavement around it was littered in bullet casings and rifles. Poilice sirens rang in the distance. (*cues Death Battle: Shock and Consume - Insert Fictional Artist*) Cole MacGrath, donning his former bike courier attire with the amp in his backpack, landed across the street. He saw all the damage from the carnage, but not a single body... ...except one lying crushed beneath a jeep. There was nothing Cole could do for this masked soldier, but he would at least find out what happened. Putting his hand to the man's head, Cole caught a glimpse of the soldier's last moments: A whole platoon firing at once at one single target, all their shots perfectly placed, but to no effect. This soldier saw his fellow units cut to ribbons one-by-one with blades of some kind, then absorbed into this enemy. He ran towards a rocket launcher, retrieved it and turned to fire, but by the time he did, the jeep went flying right at him. From there, Cole saw an orange echo of the assailant, a hooded figure, running into the building. He walked towards what was left of its entrance... ???: YOU!!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!! One of the masked soldiers exited, pointing a rifle right at Cole. Soldier: This is a restricted area! Cole humored him, putting his hands up. What the soldier didn't know was that Cole was scanning him: MacGrath saw that the man wasn't human at all: in fact, upon scanning him, he had the same orange outline as the hooded man. The soldier could tell by Cole's grin that his cover was blown and immediately jumped high into the air, attempting to escape. Cole was initially shaken by the impact of the jump, which left cracks in the ground, but then recomposed and took aim. From his right hand fired a lightning hook, which stuck to his target's leg. With a two-handed pull, Cole forced him hard to the ground. As the man slowly got back to his feet, a dark red substance seemed to emanate from his uniform, then spread across his entire body. From there, the man revealed his true form: Alex Mercer. Cole: Nice hood. Very inconspicuous. Alex: What do you want with me? Cole: See pal, this city's already had more than its fair share of murdering psychopaths. He showed Alex the blue electricity flowing across his arms and fingertips. Cole: And I'm not about to let you roam free. Alex: This matter is beyond you. Mercer extended an arm, showing its shape changing, as well as his hand and fingers. Alex: And so am I. Both of MacGrath's hands made fists, coursing with electricity. Cole: Whatever Conduit you are... whatever powers you've got...! He pointed right at Mercer. Cole: I'm bringing you down! Here and now. Mercer put both his hands into his jacket's pockets, then sighed. Alex: I gave you a chance... Just then, Cole saw Mercer running right towards him at high speed. He rolled to the side, just barely getting out of his way, only to see Mercer coming right back for him. He went for a side-step, then found the back of his jacket's neck gripped. With what to Alex was a casual toss, he threw Cole towards a wall. MacGrath used his static thrusters to slow himself down, then used his feet to bounce off of it as Alex ran for another strike. It missed, but tore a hole right through it as Cole fired bolts at him. Mercer moved side-to-side as Cole switched between multiple bolt type in succession, including a triple shot. By the time Cole had a shot, Alex punched him square on the jaw. After Cole was sent rolling to the ground, Mercer retrieved the rifle he held earlier and took aim right at Cole's head from a distance. The memories gave him the aim of an expert marksman as the grouping of all the shots was perfect... ...save for the lying Cole's polarity wall blocking them. MacGrath made it back onto his feet and ran to Mercer who decided to use the rifle's grenade launcher attachment. Cole saw the grenade coming for him and, instead of blocking with the shield, used his other hand to fire a push-like blast, knocking it forward. By the time Mercer had cocked the rifle for another shot, he saw the grenade coming right for him. The explosion put Mercer right on his back as Cole took out his Amp from his backpack. Mercer returned to his feet and with Cole in front of him, readied his hand for a punch while its shape began to change... ...but something seemed to stun him and he gritted his teeth in irritation: he was standing in a puddle and one of Cole's feet touched it, causing electricity to run across it. Cole: Doesn't agree with you, does it? Even in his state, Mercer finally went through with the hit, but Cole ducked before swinging the Amp into Alex's side. He rose with three more hits, each forcing Mercer to take a step back, before leaping upward, jumping off Alex, throwing something behind him, and swinging the Amp into his face, knocking him straight down. As Mercer made it onto his knees... ...something was zapping him again: the electrocution grenade. His opponent seemingly trapped in place and unable to pull himself upward, Cole stepped back and began to raise his arms. Mercer didn't know what Cole was about to do, but something told he he wanted to get out of the way. He raised his head and arms, seeing something was brewing in the sky above him and, in defiance of the attack... Cole: Too easy. Mercer's fists transformed into the Hammerfists, then both struck the ground so hard they created a small earthquake. Cole: Whoa! He was knocked off his feet as Mercer immediately stood in front of him, a gut punch of epic proportions rocketing him into a car. Cole was practically embedded into the car, slowly pulling himself out of the mess. He could feel Mercer's movement, which were much heavier than earlier. His mind ran as he looked at his surroundings until he saw a power line close by. He fired off his lightning tether, pulling him out of the path of Mercer practically launching himself in his direction. The intended attack sent Alex straight through the car and the wall behind it, and by the time he emerged, Cole was already riding on power lines and gaining speed. Just by extending his fingers by the line, Cole began to pull in electricity, healing him from the injury prior. He heard small pieces of debris falling from behind him and turned his head, seeing Mercer running after him on the side of a building. Cole: Show off. Without turning around completely, Cole rotated just enough to fire an electrical rocket from his hand while still traveling at the same speed. Mercer immediately leapt to the other side, continuing his run from another building. Cole turned once more and fired another rocket only to see Mercer avoid it just as easily. Alex entertained Cole long enough and lunged, heading for Cole for a flying kick. In that instant, Cole focuses, time around Mercer and himself slowing down as he took aim. A powerful bolt to Mercer's head caused a near-miss as Mercer crashed to the streets below. Seeing Cole getting away, he put his hand beneath a car in front of him and flung it with great force. The car tore through power lines, even as it began to break apart. Cole ducked to avoid a bumper, then saw the remains of the car cutting down the power lines in front of him. He lost his footing and landed on his shoulder, attempting a controlled roll. Alex: There's no use running! Cole turned, seeing Mercer coming right at him with a shield-like construct in front of him. Cole: Oh come on... Alex rammed into him, the two going through the display window of a building. From outside, the loud sounds of several breaking objects could be heard by a bystander. Finally, Cole was knocked through another display window, rolling until he stopped himself. Mercer exited, then leapt into the air, aiming his shield for a crashing descent. Cole rolled backward, avoiding it, then threw another grenade. Mercer saw this and moved his shield in such a fashion to knock it away from him. Cole fired bolts, all of which the shield was stopping so far, and grinned since he knew something Mercer didn't... ...the grenade Alex thought he knocked away was stuck to his shield. The sticky grenade finally detonated, taking a chunk off the shield and briefly catching Mercer's attention. As Cole aimed his hand for any number of attacks, a barbed wire-like weapon wrapped itself around his arm. The end of it, housing a spear point, nearly struck Cole's face when he managed to catch it with his other hand. He caught a glance of Mercer behind his shield and saw the Whipfist was his other arm transformed. Cole: Huh... that's interesting. Results |-| The Irish VS Writer= Description Season 1 Episode 10! Infamous vs Prototype! I think J Jonah said it best himself "If he doesn't want to be famous I'll make him Infamous!" It's a battle of Heroes from Open-World Super Hero games that don't have the best reputation in the media but in a Death Battle who will be victorious in this Decade long debate! Interlude Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer Battle Results Who would you be rooting for? Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer Who would win? Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'inFamous vs Prototype' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Raiando Category:Necromercer Category:Nkstjoa Category:Antonio valihora Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi